


Chat Ange

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Rose Lavillant, Akumatized Rose Lavillant, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Girls in Love, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant-centric, Not Beta Read, Ravens, This is the meme where its an awesome drawn horse in the beginging and then, Tiger Juleka Couffaine, near the end it suuuuuucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Juleka loves Rose and the other way around. They find out in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 13





	Chat Ange

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more angsty Julerose so this came to be, may make some Pig Rose later who knows
> 
> Also you have no idea how fast I typed this to make sure it got out in my birthday, because that was a goal I set for myself for some reason

Juleka was an average shy girl. She kept to herself, never drawing attention to herself, never really speaking. Many people called her quiet and withdrawn, except Rose.

Rose saw the other side of her, the side that loved chinchillas and both indie and rock music. The side that had a soft spot for old people who love their spouse, and baby deer that are just so small she would cry over them.

Rose was the only one she ever trusted to see that side of her, because she knew that she wouldn't make fun of her.

Rose was energetic and sweet, the kindest person that Juleka knew, like she was an angel sent from heaven to walk this Earth solely to make others smile. When the two had met the blond stuck to the Couffaine like glue. They were that trope, the introvert and the extrovert except...platonic. At least-that's what it was like for now.

Juleka wanted more, to be in a relationship with her best friend, for them to be girlfriends and not gal pals. It stung, to know that her feelings were most likely not recuperated. Rose was straight, showing that when she gained a crush on Prince Ali. Sure they were only good friends now, but still, there was time for their relationship to bloom again into something more.

It was destined, and Juleka couldn't mess with them. It's not like she would ever get the courage to stand up and state her feelings, in risk of losing Rose.

So she let her feelings stay in the shadows, simply letting Rose come as close as she dared. It didn't matter if Juleka felt her heart pang every time Rose hung off her arm. It was fine when Rose would kiss her on the cheek and she would lecture herself for even letting herself blush. It was all just fine. Rose was her best friend and nothing more. Nothing was going to change that.

* * *

It had happened on January 13, snow lightly falling as Rose walked Juleka home. They were coming back from school, the shorter supposed to be staying at the boat until her mother comes home from work.

They were giggling and laughing at some corny joke Rose had made, one she had learned from the art teacher a few days ago.

Juleka grinned, a wide smile that was rare to see on her face unless Rose was around. She flicked her bangs a little to the side, trying to keep them out of her face, for once, so that she could see Rose in all her beauty.

The way the snow fell in little flakes onto her eyelashes, her cute concentration in trying to catch them on her tongue before they did so. The cold nipping at her nose and cheeks, turning them a light red that matched Juleka's own-which was more of her heart pounding with her crush then anything.

Rose had a few light freckles on her cheeks, you had to really be looking to see them, and to Juleka they were like stars. The way that they slightly stood out at certain times in the day, the way that they absolutely suited her. She was so perfect.

Her winter hat had cat ears on it, it was the one that Juleka had bought for her on her birthday. They had come with matching gloves, but Rose had unfortunately worn those so much they ended up unraveling.

It melted Jules heart to know that, that Rose had liked something she gave her so much it reached the end of it's non living life. Who needed a fire to warm you when you had a crush on your best friend?

But..it was still a crush she could never act on.

"Juleka?" Rose asked in that high pitched voice of hers, one that many found annoying but to her it was music to her ears. "Are you okay? You're turning really red!"

"O-oh, sorry," she muttered, not having noticed. "I'm fine, just cold," she finished, letting her voice die out a little at the end. Rose giggled and nodded.

"It _is_ very chilly out here," the smaller remarked, shivering with exaggeration. Jule's laughed quietly, covering up her mouth and nose with her black scarf; yet her breath came out in a milky white cloud.

Why was Rose so cute? She definitely lived up to her namesake in that case, just as beautiful and loved as the plant-and even more so. She was sweet and kind and Juleka could spend all day complimenting her and making her feel even more wonderful then she thinks she already is, but that would have to wait as they were finally at girls boat and Luka was standing on it...in a tank top and shorts.

Juleka gasped, already feeling colder then she was upon spotting her brother.

"LUKA!" she yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rose made a confused sound before looking up at the boy, laughing before joining her friend in racing towards the boy.

The musician laughed once he saw his sister and then her future girlfriend. What, can you blame him? He knows about both of their crushes on each other and seeing them friend-zone each other by accident physically hurt him. Anyway, back to the plot.

"I'm cleaning up, what do you think i'm doing?" he responded, watching as Rose only giggled and Juleka stuttered. Out of all the bullshit her brother does, he stands out in freezing weather with nothing but shorts and a tank top?

"Why-what-how-you're going to freeze!" The girl tried again, not getting an answer as Luka only moved to push her into her room.

"You two just have your fun, I'll be up here!" he was just about to leave them alone, before he stopped and pointed to Rose. "Um, the mattress you usually sleep on is currently...missing, but I'm sure Juleka wouldn't mind if you used her bed."

Both girls in the room blushed, Juleka's more prominent.

"L-LUKA!" She shouted. "Rose isn't sleeping over, she's only here until her mom texts her to come home."

Luka grinned. "Well, she might as well stay, the snow is really picking up now," he said with a wink, leaving to finish picking up the boat.

Juleka sighed, her face still a little red. She sat down on her bed, that was actually big enough to fit the both of them.

"Sorry about him," she apologized. "Luka is, well, Luka. I'm sure you can sleep here and I can always sleep on the floor or whatever..."

She held her arms close to her chest, not expecting Rose to come over and take off the girls hat. She planted a kiss on her black and purple hair, causing her to squeak.

Rose snickered when she heard the noise.

She wrapped her arms around the ravenette and fell back onto the bed with a laugh. Soon after Juleka joined the cuddling, ignoring the pain in her chest. It wasn't too later that Rose fall asleep, arms wrapped around her crush, feet entangled with hers, and Juleka combing her hand through her blond locks.

The more goth of the duo smiled, but it was bittersweet. If only they were more then friends...more then just platonic...but she would handle it. She would handle it because she respected Rose, and she would be fine if she didn't like her back. Yeah, fine. Totally fine.

* * *

Rose loved animals, especially babies.

They were so small and so fragile, and Juleka shared that interest with her. Deer, ponies, cats, dogs, they were all so adorable it made Rose want to cry. Especially if they were chubby or had super fluffy fur. They all made her squeal and laugh and want to give them all such big hugs!

That was why when she was walking to school one morning and found a box of kittens abandoned on the ground, she was absolutely heart broken.

They were small and frail, yet their fur wasn't ratty or choppy, so she knew that they hadn't been out there for too long. They were shaking with sprinkles of snow covering their small ears and legs. The teen felt tears spur into her eyes as she ripped off her scarf and gloves, stuffing them into the box to try and keep the kittens warm.

She whimpered, taking off her hat as well and throwing it into the box.

She fell to her knees into the snow, stroking one of the shivering cats with her slowly numbing hand. Rose picked up the box and wiped her eyes, not expecting a voice to come out of the blue.

"Mademoiselle? What are you doing here?" A male voice asked. Rose startled and sniffed-both from the cold and her sad tears.

It was an old guy, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. In his hands was a cardboard sign with the words 'Free Kittens,' but the marker had died while he was writing it, as it looked like 'Free kitt'. Deep in her gut Rose felt anger, no, not anger, but pure rage and wrath. She growled, quickly standing up and clutching the box to her chest protectively.

"I'm saving these kittens is what I'm doing!" She shouted, the cold causing her screams to take form in the air.

"I don't see why you would want them, they mean nothing," he said, only fueling the flame that was Rose's hurt and anger.

"Kittens are precious and animals deserve life! They don't mean nothing!" The man winced, stepping back a little. He frowned, purposefully making it obvious that he was looking her up and down and taking her in.

Rose closed in a little on herself, she was always one with confidence, but this guy was slowly bringing it down.

"And what are you going to do about it, Kitten Mama," he said, making Rose feel uncomfortable. She had no idea what he meant by the nickname, no idea who he even thought he was, but she did what she was taught by Juleka. She clutched the box closer and ran, ran to school in hopes to never see that man again.

Her shoes were wet and her nose was running when she finally made it to homeroom. She was the last to arrive, and definitely looked the worst off. Her hair was matted against her head, face red and eyes watery. With numb hands she shakily put the box down on the ground and fell to her knees. Her breaths were coming in in sharp wheezes, the class gasping at how she looked.

Nearly everybody ran to her aid, not wanting the soft one in the class to ever feel anything other then happiness.

Juleka's heart felt like it was going to burst with worry as she shouldered silently through the crowd. She gasped when she saw the love of her life in such a dissary. She flew to the girls aid, holding her in her arms, forcing off her wet coat and replacing it with her own purple one. Ivan gently picked up the box of cats and cooed at them, taking them out of the soggy box and holding three in his arms. Mylene picked up the other two as Marinette offered Rose her scarf and Nathaniel gave her his hat.

Rose's teeth chattered so loud they could probably be heard from across the hall, but with the help of her classmates and Juleka she was finally able to warm up. The cold still rattled her bones, yet she was able to speak in full sentences without a sneeze or shuddering cough.

She pointed to one of the cats that Ivan was holding and he carefully placed him in her arms. The kitten purred and Rose smiled, laughing a little as she cuddled more into the goth holding her into her arms. She muttered something about naming him Fluffy, but moved on when she noticed something.

"Where's the teacher?" Rose ended up asking, looking around finally to realize there was no adults in the room. Juleka was just about to answer that nobody knew when a man walked into the room. A very familer man. A man that Rose had just met in the streets earlier in that hour.

She startled and scrambled to get away from the door, keeping as much distance from him and her as possible. Rose held the kitten closer to her chest as everyone else in the class simply stared between the two.

Juleka, always one to trust her crush, followed her and once again wrapped her arms around her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rose asked, feeling her anger come back to her.

The teacher noticed the teen and then all the little kittens in the class. He groaned and sagged his shoulders.

"Of course Kitten Mama is here," he said with a grimace. Most of the class gasped, Juleka's hand tightening into fists.

"You're the one who left these kittens on the street!"

Immediately the class turned on him, Mylene trying her best not to punch the guy right away. She went back to petting the kittens instead, feeling her rage build up quickly inside her just like Rose.

"Oh please, the kittens mean nothing and I've told Kitten Mama that before. They're only animals and aren't really worth anything," he said, fueling the flames that was everybody's hatred of him.

"Stop calling her that," Juleka warned, surprising the class as they were used to not hearing her speak.

"Why do you care?" he asked. "Do you have a crush on her or something?"

Jules turned bright red, the man laughing at her for it.

"Why are you here anyway?" Marinette asked, huddling over with the rest of her friends by the honorary Gay-Couple-But-Not-Really-Yet.

"I'm your new substitute teacher, get used to it!"

Rose was enraged. This man was ready to hurt innocent animals because they meant nothing to him!

It didn't even matter the name he called her, even if it made her uncomfortable, but the fact that he was willing to hurt these babies because he hated them?

He was a cruel man. A cruel, cruel, _cruel_ , man! He deserved to be-

"Yes, Chat Ange, enhance that anger," suddenly came the smooth voice of Hawkmoth straight into Rose's ear.

She wasn't able to hear any calls of her name or any worried gasps. All she could hear was Hawkmoth and the pounding heartbeat in her ears.

As Hawkmoth explained what she was to do Rose contemplated taking him up on the offer. On one hand she would be able to get her revenge on that man, be able to give him what he deserved, but on the other...what would Juleka think?

Would she be mad at her? For taking this opportunity to fix what's wrong in the world? To finally be able to give back what other horrible people do?

Making up her mind Rose stood up and placed one hand on her hip as the other was pointing straight at their sub.

"You sir," she cried with the Hawkmoth symbol floating in front of her face. "Need to learn how to play nice."

With that the purple mist engulfed her, leaving no part of her uncovered. What was left was not Rose.

Chat Ange had the same blond haircut, but jutting out from it was blond cat ears that twitched and flicked when she was aggravated. She adorned a long and flowey skirt that was open in the front and was more like a cape for her legs. The outside was black and covered in glitter and lace lined the bottom.

She wore black ballet flats and pastel pink leggings-the color standing out against the inside of the skirt that was white. The leggings also had small lace designs, and the pink was the same color as the shirt she was wearing. It was off the shoulder, showing off her collar bones-making Juleka's face turn red.

Surrounding the neck line was the same lace that was all around the outfit, except that it was black like the outside of her skirt. Finishing up the outfit was a blond tail, two golden bracelets on each arm, and pink lip gloss.

Juleka cried out upon seeing her best friend akumatized because of this...this asshole!

Nobody moved as Chat Ange waltzed to her first victim, the man that was harassing her and the kittens only a few moments before.

"So now you're going to get akumatized over these pathetic wastes of space? You're so dramatic I can't-" he was cut off as Chat Ange whipped a hand up, a white collar shooting out of the bracelet that was her akumatized object, strapping right onto the substitutes neck. He flinched, expecting something worse, before laughing at the harmlessness of it all.

"Please?" He mocked. "That's all you have?" But the akuma only grinned, showing off a gleaming set of sharp fangs. Quickly she spun around, shooting more collars out to the five kittens she had rescued. These, were pink. 

The animals began to whimper before they jumped from Ivan and Mylene's arms, the one that was once in Rose's joining them in a crowd in the middle of the floor.

A puff of pink and glitter exploded from where they were, and for a hot second the class believed that they had died, but yet that was wrong, as suddenly the cats stood up-human this time.

They were all like they were from an anime, with the same cat ears and tail, fur covering them instead of clothes; Nathaniel choked and muttered, " _Oh my goodness the cat girls and boys are real."_

The cat's collar helped the akuma control them, and the evil glint in her eyes intensified. She cackled and pointed to her cat minions.

"Take no mercy on the ones with the white collar!" she screamed, pointing to the one who had almost killed them moments before.

Two of the five cats-a girl and a boy-launched at him, extending their large claws and scratching him until he looked nothing like he did before.

Chat Ange turned to the class, scanning them one by one with her tail flicking behind her curiously. Her eyes were split like a cats, and they stared straight into your soul. Juleka shuddered when they landed on her, Rose was never this intimidating...and it broke her heart knowing that this wasn't the real Rose.

All the kids quickly left the room, but Juleka stood still where she was, not able to process what was going on. If Alix didn't grab her by the arm and force her out of the classroom the girl was sure she would've stayed rooted to the ground until the end of time.

As the two girls ran out of the school Juleka saw Ladybug fly in, and all she could hope, was that the hero would be able to save her crush from Hawkmoth.

* * *

The teen ended up getting away from Alix, running to the first place she thought she was safe, her boat. Her and her brother sat in the former's room, him holding her and whispering that it was all going to be okay. 

She was scared. Not _of_ Rose, but _for_ Rose. She was under the control of Hawkmoth, whether she liked it or not that was the truth. Juleka hugged her brother tighter, hoping and wishing for a happy ending. Rose didn't deserve this!

A crash came from the front of the boat and she flinched, Luka holding her closer and reaching for his guitar. He may love it, but he was ready to sacrifice it for his sister. Footsteps made their way over to them, the Couffaine’s not ready for who they were about to see. 

It wasn't Chat Ange. It wasn't Chat Noir. It was Ladybug, and she was a little worse for wear. Her hair was messy and caked with dirt and leaves. She had cuts all over her face and she definitely would have had more if her suit wasn't nearly as strong as it was. 

She stumbled to Jules, holding out a box to her, not really minding Luka sitting in the same room. The ladybug hero took a deep breath and straightened her back to look more put together then she was. 

"Juleka, will you do the honors in helping me and Chat Noir take down Chat Ange," Juleka gasped, "by taking the miraculous of the tiger?" 

The girl sat on the bed, curled up in a ball, staring at the jewelry. 

"I-uh, are you sure? I-I-I don't think I'd be a good holder," she muttered, not sure in herself at all. Luka sighed and turned more to his sister, taking her hands in his own. 

"Juleka, I believe in you, I know you can do this," he encouraged. "Only you can take down Chat Ange, and be able to bring Rose back. I trust my sister, so she should trust herself." 

His kind words made her smile, gaining confidence she didn't know she had! The girl nodded and reached over to grab the panjas bracelet, putting it on the hand that had nothing else but her gloves. She gulped as bright light revealed itself to the world and a small creature popped out of it, and living up to the miraculous name, she was a tiger. 

"Hello," she said. "My name is Roaar, and I will be your kwami. Please tell me that you won't be using me for anything stupid, are you?" 

Juleka watched the kwami talking in great fascination, but once she asked the question, the teen immediately shook her head. She wasn't entirely ready for what was about to happen, but she would never be. 

She was ready to take that chance.

She clenched her hand that had the miraculous into a fist, determined. She nodded as Roaar told her how to use the weapon, the simple words to transform caught in her mind. 

"Roaar," she began. "Time to pounce!" Suddenly a bright light came over her, and the next thing she knew she wasn't in her usual clothes but a hero outfit instead. 

The base of it was a light plum with black gloves that went up to her elbows that ended in a large point. She had on wedged boots that went up to her knees, but it was split down the middle, so that one side overlapped the other and honestly they were something she would wear in her real life if she had the confidence. 

Just like a tiger she also had black stripes, two on each thigh and one on each knee. There was one on each forearm, along her neck that dipped down into a point, as well and two on her waist, just above a belt that rested on her hips. It had black stripes and a darker version of the purple stripes as well. Right in the middle of the belt was a large purple gem, and engraved on it was a paw print of a tiger. 

Juleka laughed a little and finished taking herself in, along with the purple and black striped tail, and both the golden penja bracelets on her hands. Her hair had stayed the same, thank God, except she had black cat ears with purple tips. Juleka was all together satisfied with her look. Later she would get to know that her mask was black, but with two purple stripes coming up to point at her eyes. 

"So," Ladybug said, finally gaining some of her strength back. "What's your hero name?"

Juleka thought for a moment, her brother watching on with only pride, before she grinned. It was big and self confident, something Jule never was. She touched the gemstone that was on both of her bracelets-it matched the one on the belt-and she found that it extended her claws out. 

"Call me Rayures."

She grinned, she was going to be able to save Rose! 

* * *

Chat Ange stalked the streets, giving all animals she could find pink collars, and gaining an anthropomorphic army. There were birds that look human flying in the sky, snatching the humans deemed bad with white collars. There were dogs biting and barking, not hesitating to claw their way to the top. 

And then there was the original five cats, who caused this whole thing in the first place. The two who had taken care of the one who hurt them were back with their brother and sisters when Rayures, Ladybug, and Chat Noir came to end the battle. 

Chat Ange smirked upon spotting them, her hands going directly to her hips. She scanned Ladybug and Chat Noir up and down, but paused when she got to Rayures. 

"Chat Ange," Ladybug cried. "We are here to stop you from hurting the Paris citizens anymore then you already have!" The akuma growled, baring her sharp teeth, looking like she was ready to pounce. 

"You will do no such thing," she shouted back. With a wave of her hand more collars flew out, however they missed the three heroes as they all jumped out of the way right on time.

It was an odd sensation to Juleka, having such strength and agility. She wasn't used to this amount of cat like reflexes, but at the same time it was amazing and freeing. As more and more seconds passed the teenager felt her own confidence as a hero rise and rise, making her feel like she could do anything in this suit!

"Come on, we're all animals here," Chat Noir tried, pouncing out of the way of a projectile that was thrown into his path. "I'm a cat, you're a cat! Why can't we all just-oops." 

Both female heroes turned when they heard their partner's small "oops". They both nearly groaned and laughed at the fact that Chat ended up getting a collar attached to his ankle. Now that the cats had a new toy, they began to play. 

One by one all five cats began to circle their target, Chat Noir standing in the middle shifting from foot to foot, his baton at the ready. 

The tiger and ladybug hero hid in an alley nearby, not wanting to risk getting hit with the one thing that would screw them over. Juleka took a deep breath to calm her fast pounding heart, Ladybug chuckling at the sight. 

She reached behind her and held a red blanket in her arms, shaped like a tiger. Obviously it was meant to show the way to the tiger miraculous, but the more that Marinette looked at it, the more bits and pieces of a plan formed. 

“Rayures,” she said, throwing the blanket towards the newbie. “I need you to claw a huge gash in this.” 

The girl in question startled at the sudden object thrown at her, but she nodded at the command. She spread it out against the wall and carefully ripped it with her new claws, leaving some space so it didn’t rip in two.

The threads fell apart with a loud rip, causing the cats to look towards their direction. Chat Ange followed their gaze, eyes widening when she saw the other two she was looking for. 

Realizing their situation, Ladybug quickly whispered the plan into Rayures ear and pushed her out of the alley. The teen followed what she was told and began to run as fast as she could, turning corners upon corners until she was away from the fight.   
  


“That was...” she muttered. “Awesome.” Shaking her head to get out of her daze, the girl tied the now almost ripped in half blanket around her waist, not sure what to do now except to carry out the plan. 

Doing what she was told Juleka slammed her claws against the apartment building she was near, the sharp items digging right in. Kicking her feet against the building she half expected more claws to jut out from the top. When that didn’t happen she tried again and again, until finally golden claws, the same kind as the ones on her hands, popped out from the top of her shoes and overlapped the edge. 

The teen chuckled in celebration and dug her feet into the building as well, beginning to climb up the side of the wall. She was halfway there when she realized she could have just jumped...but she wanted to try out her new suit instead! 

Just as Rayures was about to make it to the roof, a loud caw filled the once quiet air. The creature landed on the edge of the roof, staring down at the hero with mighty disdain. The girl noted the anthropomorphic person as originally a Raven. Juleka froze, not sure what to do.

The two had a stare off, the Raven never taking his eyes off of the other. As the time was ticking down Rayures realized she had to move or else she was risking the death of the OG heroes! 

Slowly, she unhooked one clawed hand from the building, flinching when the Raven snapped his neck over to glare at it. They stayed in that position for another minute until Juleka moved again, this time scraping the unhooked claw back into the brick. Time passed and soon Jules was only a few more steps until she could climb onto the roof. Unfortunately that was when the Raven decided to do the unthinkable, and caw. 

The loud noise caught the other off guard as she slipped, her hands coming dislodged and falling backward. So many thoughts began to race through Jules mind, one of them acknowledging the fact that if she fell from this height, she was going to die. The girl closed her eyes, not wanting the last thing she would see being some bird person staring into her soul. 

Her muscles tightened, getting ready for when her feet would unhook and she would surely fall to her death...one that never came. Just as sudden as the caw was, the bird moved and flapped his wings, keeping the girl in place. She was leaning against his feathered back; it must have looked like she was walking on the side of the building if nobody saw the giant beast holding her up. 

Gulping, Juleka picked up a foot and stomped it down again, her eyes still tightly shut for fear of opening them and risking seeing how high up she was. She reached back and clutched onto some of the Ravens feathers for dear life, continuing to walk up to the ceiling. 

Not long was it when they had reached the roof, the Raven basically throwing the hero off of him and onto the top of the building. The Couffaine smacked the ground with an oof, but quickly scrambled to get back up and face the large Raven person, whom was currently flapping in the air above her. 

“Th-thank you,” she muttered, shielding her eyes from the dust that was getting gathered up by the wind developing thanks to the Raven. He winked in return, simply moving up and flapping away.

”Huh,” she said. “That wasn’t the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen.” Taking a few seconds to dust herself off, the hero began to prowl around the rooftops, scanning down for where the most commotion was. 

Once she found it, she began to assess the situation, her spirits turning grim. Chat Noir had two of the cats flanking him on both sides, Ladybug (who adorned a white collar on her waist) was trying to fight off three at once, and Chat Ange was simply watching it all from a distance. Juleka took another deep breath, it seemed like that was all she was doing that day, and stood up. 

The hero untied the blanket and took it off, holding it in her arms. There was a huge risk in this, she could hurt herself, she could hurt Rose, she could kill both of them! And she wouldn’t even have been able to tell Rose how she was able to feel.

Was she ready to do this? There was so many possibilities where this could go wrong and so many people could get hurt! Was she ready to defeat an akuma? Heck, was she even ready to jump off this building to do so? 

Rayures took a step back from the ledge, her hands beginning to shake. She dropped the blanket onto the roof and tripped on her feet, falling to the ground once more. She pulled her legs up to her chest and grasped her tail, fidgeting with it like it was a rope she used to calm herself down. 

She wasn't able to do this, no, no, no, no. She was probably going to hurt her, or kill her, or do something worse! How would she call herself a friend if she was going to hurt the ones she's close too?! Juleka was so close to spiraling, so close to giving it up and curling up on her bed to do nothing for ten years, but something kept her from doing that. The Raven was back. 

He crouched in front of her, throwing a bloodied jacket (most likely from his latest victim) down on the ground-tilting his head to the side in curiosity. When Juleka looked away from him he came closer, this time crossing his legs and simply sitting with her. She expected nothing else, except he started to hum. It made the human do a double take, as she didn't expect this creature to have vocal chords at all. His voice was soft and soothing, and soon all Juleka could do was listen to him. 

Not long did he calm her down, and she relaxed, the Raven taking note of this. He tapped her on the shoulder with his wings until she looked back up at him, his eyes shining with encouragement. 

"You...." he began, croaking. His voice was hoarse and quiet, Jule's straining to hear it. "C-c-can....do......i-i-it.....hu....man..." 

She giggled, standing back up and grabbing the blanket. If the Raven and person hybrid could believe in her, then she could believe in herself as well. She turned to the Raven, smiling and nodding once as he stood up. He began to flap his wings heavily and flew down to where she was supposed to, doing the one thing that made sure that she was able to get this plan to work. 

He swooped right in front of Chat Ange and momentarily distracted her-whether on purpose or not-giving Rayures just enough time to take a deep breath and call on her power. 

"Stripes on," she whispered, swiping the gem that was on her miraculous and throwing the hand up in the air. Slowly, like an invisibility blanket was being draped over her, her whole body started to turn invisible. It went on until she was nothing to be seen, and she would be like that until her few minutes were up.

Not wasting a moment she ignored all her fear and seized the blanket-it turning invisible as well as long as she was holding onto it. She sprinted to the far edge of the roof, as far away from all the fighting as she could be. 

"I'm really going to do this," she muttered to herself before snickering a little. "Luka is going to be so proud yet so disappointed." At that notion she ran as fast as she could to the other side of the roof, pouncing off of it like a tiger about to catch it's pray...in a way that was exactly what she was doing. 

As she fell she silently apologized to Rose for what she was about to do, knowing that it would most definitely catch her off guard. As the girl was falling she adjusted the blanket so that, if people were able to see her, they would have thought it was a broken parachute. 

Chat Ange wasn't suspecting the other hero to come after her, just like she wasn't expecting some invisible cloth of some sort to slip over her head and tie around her-pinning her arms down against her body. She growled, whipping her head around left and right for any sign of anybody at all. When nothing came she stomped her foot in frustration, trying her best to claw her way out of the invisible force.

She cried and screamed and begged to be let out, and it hurt Juleka to see her so angry. Carefully, she moved closer, reaching for the bracelet that was used to enslave the animals under her control. She had almost grabbed it when a sudden and demanding voice echoed through the air. 

"YOU," Chat Ange bellowed, looking straight at her enemy. Rayures panicked, looking down to see that she was visible once more, her time had run out. She swore under her breath as a long and furry tail-that was stronger then it looked-whammed her in the gut. Juleka flew back, landing on her back on the ground-all the breath forced out of her lungs. 

"Rayures!" Chat Noir cried when he saw the hero go down. He was just about to go and help her when one of the cats he was fighting body slammed him and caused him to fall over. The girl in question winced, but her mind was taken off of that when she saw Chat Ange rip out of her confides-because Jule's had let go of them they had become visible. 

The akuma pounced onto the one that tried to capture her, straddling her with one hand raised, claws extended. The pure hatred in her eyes was enough to make tears spur into the others. This wasn’t the Rose she knew...

Quickly she found the courage in herself to fight back, and in one swift move she was able to flip the two around so that Juleka was once more pining the akuma down. She felt the girl struggle underneath and it was heartbreaking to feel. 

“R-Rose,” she said, softly beginning to beg. “Please, you need to fight back! I-I love you!” 

The statement seemed to be the keyword for the universe, as it seemed once it left her mouth the whole world stopped turning and they all became frozen in time. Chat Ange stopped struggling, only staring up at the tiger themed hero innocently. 

“Jules...?” She muttered, and somehow in the tallers heart she knew that it was Rose. She let down her guard, a big mistake. Taking that as an opportunity to strike, the akuma came back, slashing the other in the face. 

With a yelp Rayures fell back, her hand immediately coming to touch her cut cheek. Chat Ange was able to stand back up and she glared at the other, coming closer and crouching down to get eye level with her. 

“I’m sorry, but this was fun while it lasted,” she fake apologized. The hero shook her head. 

“No,” she replied. “I’m the one who’s sorry.”

As fast as a cheetah-even if she was a tiger-the hero reached up and ripped the akumatized bracelet off of Chat Ange’s wrist. 

“LADYBUG!” She screamed over the sound of the akuma in hysterics trying to get her jewelry back. “CATCH!” 

Just as Juleka threw the bracelet the Raven flew over and hip checked Chat Agne to the side, making her fall down and to the ground like the many times that Juleka did that day alone. He stared into the hero’s soul, like he was judging her in a way she couldn’t figure out. 

Juleka gulped as he leaned forward, yet all he did, was bonk their heads together in a soft and gentle way. It was right when the main heroes Miraculous Ladybug was called did Juleka realize that was his way of saying goodbye... 

A beeping drew her attention away from the aftermath of the battle, the teen realizing that it was because she was about to detransform in only a few moments. Thinking on her feet the hero stumbled getting up, falling right into an alleyway as her miraculous gave out on her. 

Roaar congratulated her on a job well done, but all Juleka was able to think about was how Rose was out there all alone with the cats. She hurriedly shoved the kwami into her shirt pocket, promising to feed her when she got home, and she raced out of the alley to see Rose up on her feet, looking around in confusion. She spotted Juleka and gave a small wave, yet she was still a little confused on what was going on. 

In the spur of the moment the taller began to run towards her crush, and upon reaching her, wrapping her arms around her and planting her lips on hers. 

The kiss was short and sweet, yet explosive. The taste of Rose’s cotton candy chapstick was a flavor that Jule had fallen head over heels for, yet the moment she realized that she was doing she pulled apart from the blond. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” she stuttered, face a bright red. “I should have asked instead of just-“ she was cut off as Rose jumped up, wrapping her arms around the others neck and lifting her leg up in the air like a stereotypical cartoon princess as they kissed once more. 

This time it was longer then the last, and they only separated when meowing filled the air. The two girls stared at each other with lovesick looks that would have made Andre jump for joy. 

“D-do you want to go back to the-“ Rose shushed Juleka by placing a finger on her lips. She leaned down and picked up a cat that was sitting at her feet. 

“It’s a date!”

Juleka felt her knees turn weak and legs to jelly. She had a date! With Rose! She would have loved to think about it more, but in that second the first thing that popped into her mind was her Miraculous. She was still wearing hers. 

As Rose leaned down to sweet talk to the little kittens, Juleka scanned across the buildings, hoping to find the bug themed hero. She was spotted standing on a rooftop. The civilian pointed to her miraculous on her hands, and then to Ladybug, in an unspoken question. 

The hero only shook her head and winked, launching away on her yo yo. It was that day did Jule not only gain a girlfriend, but a new piece of jewelry as well.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the two were walking home from school. The snow had let up and it wasn’t as cold as it once was, even still Fluffy the cat had on his pink jacket. He was being carried in Rose’s backpack, his head poking out the top of it to inspect all around him. 

They had both finished giving out the rest of the kittens to their classmates; Marc, Mylene, Nino, and Sabrina each taking one to bring home and treasure forever. It was sad to watch them all go, but they were able to keep just one, their own Fluffy! 

As they trudged through the snow in their coats and hats, holding each other’s hands, Juleka let her mind wander. 

How was the Raven? Was he okay, or even still in Paris anymore? Ever since that day she had scanned the skies for him, but everyday she hadn’t seen anything besides the ones that Mr. Ramier feeds in the park. 

With a short sigh Juleka kept walking, however she was forced to stop when Rose grabbed her by the shoulder, having to let go of her hand in the process. Confused, she turned to look at her girlfriend, but gasped a little when she saw what she was pointing at. 

There was a Raven in the middle of the sidewalk, staring right into Juleka’s soul. It was familiar, that intensity, and right away she knew who it was. The taller of the duo crouched down, holding out her cupped hand for the bird to hop onto.

He hesitated before doing so, double checking that she was the right girl, before hopping on. She then stood back up, placing the bird on her shoulder, feeling more confident then she had before. The bird bonked his head against Juleka’s, the girl feeling her heart fill up with even more joy then it had. This was _the_ Raven.

Rose chuckled at the whole exchange. 

“Wow, you guys seem like best friends already!” She grabbed the other girls hand, heading back on their walk to the Couffaine boat. “What are you going to name him?” 

Juleka thought for a moment, thinking back to that day. 

“What about...just plain Raven,” she earned a caw in return. “Yeah...Raven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The raven was added because I wanted to show that, even as an akuma, Rose wouldn't inherently want to hurt Juleka. It didn't matter if Juleka didn't have a white collar on, they wouldn't hurt her/ 
> 
> Anyway I imagine the raven to look kind of like this, only some minor changes https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/2b/f8/862bf85d44c02a9fecd2a78c4ebfcd8b.png


End file.
